


Slip of the Tongue

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Angela accidentally says something she really didn't mean to...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Slip of the Tongue

The raging inferno between Angela’s quivering thighs is overwhelming. She cries and tears the bedsheets below her, rocking like a woman possessed against Fareeha’s searing mouth, but that still isn’t enough to force her over the edge. Fareeha’s tongue is circling her throbbing clit and her fingers are relentless inside her. It takes all her effort simply remembering how to breathe.

In her breathing her mouth opens, her mind too enraptured in pleasure to stop herself, she gasps, letting forbidden words slip from her mouth. 

“I love you.” 

She sighs in some relief, still not aware of what she’s said, what it means to them. She releases the torn sheets to feel Fareeha’s hair, mussing it up gently.

Fareeha stops, she looks up, an eyebrow raised in surprise, her chin glistens with wetness, her lower lip caught between her teeth, contemplating. She doesn’t speak but the question is obvious on her face.

Angela tenses, she feels trapped, legs splayed open, knees hooked over broad and powerful shoulders. She tries to turn away, flushing crimson with embarrassment, unhooking her legs, but for a soft hand on her calf, keeping her where she is, vulnerable.

They stare at each other in loud silence, their conversation contained entirely within their shared gaze, " _Do you really mean that_?" Fareeha asks with a blink. Angela bites her lower lip, almost splitting it. She can’t avoid the question, trapped in the loving prison of Fareeha’s glowing amber orbs. She forces herself to keep the gaze as she bows her head with a small nod.

She’s furious with herself for blurting it out, when it could lead to doubt, to confusion. There had been so many opportunities to tell her, like when she had gone witFareeha to visit her father in Canada and an intense snowball fight led to them laying in the snow together, laughing or when they were attending a team meal in Monaco and slipped away to sit on the beach and watch the sunset together. Letting it slip now, as she’s about to explode isn’t how she should ever have said it.

_“That’s love,”_ she told herself, “ _something that buts in whenever it feels like it, no reason for it, like it or not. Stupid fucking hormones.”_ She knows love, she’s been in it before—she loved Moira once, the innocent lab assistant spreading her legs for a woman she held the highest level of respect for, never once considering she was simply a tool for a cruel woman to inflict her malicious desires.

She opens her mouth, ready to apologise, to blame it on the heat of the moment and promise she’d never be so stupid again, that they’d never do this again but the only noise she can make is a whimper as Fareeha slips her fingers back in.

The fingers resume thrusting, as if nothing had happened and as Angela looks down in surprise. She notices the wide, toothy grin on Fareeha’s face, the same one she had seen so many times when she was a teenager earning a little extra cash watching her friend’s daughter. It was an expression of excitement, endearment, love.

“Hey,” Fareeha smiles, placing a soft kiss on a trembling thigh. “I love you too.”

Once more, Angela doesn’t get the chance to answer, not that she particularly wanted to. Fareeha’s lips seal back around her clit, wrapping it in molten heat and all she can do is cry out in pleasure and tangle her hands in Fareeha’s messy hair.

She feels different, normally Fareeha’s dangerously talented digits and tongue are enough to make her feel relief but this is something so much more, she feels light, like an enormous weight has been lifted from her soul. She never even realised she had these feelings, while they had sex often it was only casual, as friends to relieve stress but in the depths of her mind these feeling had grown stronger and stronger, had tied her down and she hadn’t even realised it.

She’s never had an orgasm like this before, tears fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks, her breasts heave as her lungs work overtime, her clit throbs with the rhythm of her racing heart and her face burns from smiling like a fool. 

Her grip tightens in Fareeha’s hair before a hand takes hers and guides it away, squeezing reassuringly. She lets the orgasm roll through her, using the hand as a safe haven, something to hold on to as her body quivers and recovers.

When she finally comes down with a flutter in her stomach, Fareeha begins to climb up her. All she can do is lie there sniffing and blinking away her tears as her sweaty skin lets her feel the muscular body above her.

“I love you,” she smiles, the intent in her heart, she means it this time, she’s truly in love.

Fareeha smiles back with her signature cheshire grin, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
